Make me yours
by grixx
Summary: ONESHOT. enjoy.;)


So here it is! My oneshot take on pompeii, i personally think the movei was okay, i just hoped the characters had a lot more depth to them. But still after seeing kit on that first scene, with the rain and those abs, i knew a lemon was in order! Haha

I do not own anything, though i wish kit was mine.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"It was not his fault! The horse bolted! He saved my life!" Cassia screamed in terror as she watch the gladiator get pulled form Vires into a kneeling postion in front of the Senator, his sword drawn aimed at the galdiator's neck.

The roman guards were ruthless, binding both his arms keeping him from moving. The Senator thought for a moment, surely he could turn this situation to his advantage.

"You were unharmed Lady Cassia?" The Senator asked, leaning a little to catch a glimpse of the lady's expression.

"Yes." Already noticing the crowd that had gathered around them. Both her parents, her handmaid, a dozen roman guards and a few servants and some of the guests had gathered to watch the Senator make a spectacle out of the gladiator.

"And if I spare him, what is he worth to you?" He asked,

Cassia watched in horror as the Senator slowly inched his sword closer to the gladiatior's throat. She saw the gladiator's expression change from defiance to recognition and then to pure rage as he watched the Senator.

Does he know him?

"Your mercy my lord." Cassia answered, her voice softening to sway the Senator from his decision to kill the gladiator.

"My lady Cassia, surely you must have something in return for me for sparing this slave's life. I'm a politician, not a philanthropist." The Senator glanced behind him, offering her his sarcastic smirk. He had her now, the entire puprose of his travel to Pompeii, the reason he had to invest a large sum of his riches to her father. To invest in those pathetic structures Rome does not even need.

Cassia had to hold her breathe, surely he was not asking what she thinks he is asking?! Looking from the Senator to the gladiator in front her her, Cassia saw understanding flash behind the gladiator's brown eyes. She was going to offer herself to this politician to save his life.

Milo could not believe what he is seeing. This scum of a Senator obviously had turned tonight's event into his favor. He now knew why the Senator travelled all the way to Pompeii. Now everything became clear to him and it was to his great horror to find Cassia's expression change from complete horror to utter determination. It was then that Milo knew, that Cassia was going to offer up her freedom in exchange of his life!

"Marriage my lord. I would gladly accept your proposal for marriage." Milo heard her answered, her voice void of any emotion. He stared at her face, chin up facing the Senator in the eye, willing his Cassia to face him one more time before they take him away. Before this politician takes his Cassia away.

"Well then that wasn't so hard, was it?" Turning his head to smile at the crowd that had gathered, " Who is the owner of this slave?"

"I am my lord." A fat pomptous man stepped forward, fear etched into his face,

"Make sure this slave is removed from my sight."

"Yes milord."

"Oh, and I do believe a punishment is in order for his disobedience. Fifteen lashes should suffice." Sheathing his sword and turning back into the palace. Together with the rest of the guests.

Cassia turned her attention back to the gladiator to find him staring at her, an unreadeable expression on his face.

"Milady, we have to go back inside." It was her handmaiden who spoke to her,

"I want to stay." still not breaking her eye contact with the gladiator.

In such a short time she had known him, there was something about this man taht she can not seem to forget him. His face kept popping into her brain, the memory if him riding Vires, both of them escaping, both wanting the same thing.

Freedom.

But now she had offered hers to the man she would hate for the rest of life just to save this gladiator's life.

She watched as they stripped him, strong arms tied up as one by one the whip landed on his back. He never once made a sound, and Cassia had to hold back her tears as she watched him suffer because of her. If she had refused his offer to ride with him, would they still punish him?

Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen.

His back was sore, blood dripping from the wounds. He was in no shape to stand. And so was dragged back to the coliseum.

She was watching him, he knew. He felt her suffer with him, heard her maid whisper soothing words to his lady. If it was up to him, he would have had her escorted back to her chambers, refrain her from watching something so barbaric and gruesome. She had offered her freedom in exchange for his life. He vowed then to himself that he would get out this place and he would take her with him. If its the last thing he'd do.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Fifteen lashes and he never made a sound." Cassia noted, still could not make herself forget about the gladiator.

"They call him 'Celt' milady."

"A what?"

"I over heard the guards talking about him while he was on display, he's the one they call 'Celt'. I heard his people were horsemen and that he is the last of them. That he's also very fast, that he's one of the best gladiators. He's dangerous milady."

"He doesn't seem dangerous to me. If he wanted to hurt me he would already have. On the contrary I've never felt more safer than when I was with him." Cassia admitted, if she was going to be bound to the senator for the rest of her life, she might as well be honest with her self now.

"Are you infatuated with him milady?" Her maid asked, placing the brush down on the vanity, facing her lady with concern on her face.

"I do not think this is infatuation sister." Cassia answered, smile gracing her features.

Her maid watched her closely, and then slowly a smile crept up her face. An idea forming inside her head. Her lady deserved to be happy, and it was her duty to help her lady achieve that.

"Come here." Dragging her lady to her feet, rummaging through her lady's trunk and finally giggling in delight at finding what she was looking for.

"Here, wear this." Pulling the dark cloak around Cassia's shoulders, and hood over her head.

"Where are we going?" Cassia asked, completely puzzled with the extreme change in behavior of her handmaid. Cassia watched as her maid pull out a sling bag out of nowhere and started putting trinkets and jewelry into her make shift bag.

"What are you doing?" Cassia asked, she was sure that after all this time she had known her maid, she was surely wasn't stealing form her.

"I know someone who knows someone. And if there is one thing you need to learn milady, money talks." Grabbing her arm and her bag and disappearing into the halls and out of the villa.

0-0-0-0-0

Milo had to hold his breathe as hot wine was poured onto his back. His wounds sore in protest. It was the only way to clean them.

"Such a perfectly waste of good wine." Atticus commented, sipping the last of the wine from the wooden cup.

Milo remained silent, contemplating on the events of the night.

"You aim too high my friend." Atticus commented, seeing that his friend's mind was miles away.

Milo glanced at his friend, understanding what Atticus was trying to tell him.

"In all my years as a gladiator, I have seen enough if those royals. They are all beautiful, I tell you. Maybe not as beautiful as the one you have set your sights on, but they are royals my friend, they do not care a thing about what happens to us."

"She gave up her freedom to save my life." Milo defended, feeling a sudden rush of anger into his veins at his friend who would judge Cassia like the rest of the royal women he saw tonight.

"The way I see it, she agreed to marry a Senator, one who could very much provide her with all her heart's desire. I do not think that is care my friend."

Milo glared at his friend, he was going to answer him when they were interrupted.

"Celt! On your feet!" It was Bellator again, dragging him out of his cell and into the dark muddy hallway, "Thank your gods because tonight, you are granted a cell all by yourself."

Milo only stared ahead ignoring the man behind him.

He was lead away from the rest of the cells, away from everybody. Down the hallway, turning left then down a flight of stairs into a room with a cell on the far right.

"Because of your disobedience tonight, you are granted a stay here. Under the cold of the night and then tomorrow when the sun is at its highest you will bathe in it's heat." Sneering in the face of Milo through the bars.

Milo stared up, seeing the ceiling completely open, but it was way up with nothing to hold onto, if he fails it was a long fall down, its impossible to climb. "I can climb."

"If you can. Pray to your gods it doesn't rain tonight!" Laughing as Bellator left him in this blistering cold cell.

It was hours after midnight that Milo woke to silent footsteps along the hallway, immediately standing up feeling the wind move around him tyring to suppress a shudder at the blistering cold.

"He's in there." The guard stationed outside his room where his cell was,

"For your silence." A small voice of a woman answered back, offering the guard a bag full of gold and jewelry.

The guard walked away,trying to look like he did not notice two women in cloak on the hallway just outside the room.

"You can go in now milady. I'll stay watch here."

Cassia looked into her maid, tears pooling in her eyes. "Thank you." Slowly entering the large dark room, her eyes having to adjust at the dark.

"Who's there?" Milo voice cut throught the dark, his eyes scanning the room. He heard someone enter and he was going to find out who.

It was to his surprise to find Cassia standing wide eyed in the center of room, covered in her cloak to avoid recognition. Fear and relief ecthed into her face.

"What are you doing here?" Milo asked, he could not believe his lucky stars, the woman who had haunted his waking and sleeping hours was standing before him,

"I needed to see you, I needed to know that you are alright." Cassia answered running towards his cell on the far right of the room, the only light comming from the moon on the opening at the ceiling.

With the only light coming from moon, Cassia thought how he was absolutely beautiful. With the light casting the right shadow across his features, his upper half exposed for her. He looked like a caged lion, his eyes fixated on his prey. His powerful arms and legs flexing with each stride, his torso in full display all hard concealing the hidden agility and strength that only a gladiator has.

"You shouldn't be here." Holding her small face on both of his hands, staring intently into her brown eyes. Her hood fell away, revealing peach white skin, wavy brown hair falling past her shoulders. She is so beautiful, it hurt to look.

"I needed to see you." Tears pooling in her eys as she stared at Celt, his dark brown eyes intense with an emotion she could not identify. They were standing close with only the metal bars separating them.

"The Senator will have you punished if he finds out. You need to leave." Milo tried to convince her, but with each passing second his resolve is slowly crumbling wanting to hold on to her forever.

"I don't care!" Tears finally fall as the thought of belonging to that horrible man crossed her mind.

"Foolish girl. My foolish girl." Milo gave in, pulling her into his embrace.

Cassia pulled back, astonished at the fact that he just called her his. With tears streaming down her face, a small smile crept into her face, "Your foolish girl." Finally admitting to him and herself that she wished nothing more than to belong to him and him alone.

It was as if the gods were watching over them, as the lock of his cell was opened, a sound Milo found irritating for most of his life as a gladiator, suddenly became like an answer to his prayer.

Cassia immediately pulled back from his embrace, quickly unfastening the lock and opening the gate, rushing inside into her gladiator's awaiting arms.

But it was kiss that knocked the breathe out of her but she would be damned if she would pull away.

He kissed her with everything, pouring what he felt in that single kiss. His one hand at the back of her neck and the other firmly holding her to him by the waist. Her soft curves molding into his hard planes, Milo could not suppress the shudder that went through him.

She gasp at the feel of his soft lips and he took the opportunity to taste her. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth.

Cassia never faltered, giving everything back to him. The kiss was so much better than her fantasies. They were only kissing but his kiss made her a writhing mess in his arms. Heat pooled between her thighs and butterflies exploded in her belly. She hang onto him for support, her knees giving out. He smelled like leather and sweat and entirely manly. She was going to give everything to this man and she was going to make sure he'd take all of it.

A moan escaped her and she felt him tightened his hold on her, his bulge pressing onto her belly. Gripping his shoulders for support, her other hand snaked its way onto his back and he hissed in pain, cutting off the kiss.

Cassia looked into his eyes and saw the pain he was trying to hide, "Let me see it."

"No."

"I want to see your back."

"No, Cassia." Shaking his head,

"Turn around." With the energy and authority she never knew she had, it all came out in her voice. Breathing heavily from their kiss, Cassia braced her self as she stared at him as he slowly turned his back to her, fists clenched at his sides.

Milo waited for her reaction, a disgusted sound should have escaped from her but he heard nothing.

He felt her touch, her soft fingers tracing every wound on his back.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry." He heard her say, abruptly facing her to find her crying while she stared at his wounds. "This was my fault."

"No. Stop this right now." Wiping his thumbs across her face to erase her tears. This woman never seemed to amaze him, she was the one who is risking her life and her reputation just to see him, had risk everything to save him and yet here she is asking him to forgive her. He would not give it to her, because there was nothing to forgive. It was his decision too, he needed to be with her too.

And so he kissed her again, this time slower than the previous kiss they shared.

Her back was pressed against the cold metal bar but she felt hot. She was drowning in his kiss and holding onto his arms, one leg hitched over his hip. She felt him, all of him and she couldn't bring herself to feel ashamed of what she was doing.

"Take me please." Staring into his eyes,

"You don't know what you are asking for." He should not, will not give in, but refusing her would need a lot more strength from him, especially with how she was draped across him, her skin luminescent against the moonlight, the flush on her cheeks, her swollen lips. She was a temptress in the flesh. "You'll be hanged for this, Cassia. I will not watch you get killed for me."

"I would rather have one night with you than spend the rest of my life with that man." Cassia pleaded, "Make me yours." It was not a request but an order.

"I have killed hundreds but you will be the death of me." Milo looked up, seeing determination and acceptance in her eyes.

"You will regret this in the morning." He added,

"I won't." A smirk on her soft pink lips,

Humor passed through his eyes before they were replaced by hunger and lust as his lips descended upon hers. He was kissing her again and this time he was not going to let her go.

Butterflies erupted in her belly, heat pooled once again between her thighs. Goosebumps erupted along her skin, and everywhere he touched her. Her cloak fell from her shoulders, exposing her night gown. He could almost see through her gown.

Cassia gasped for air, as Milo moved from her lips to her neck slowly kissing his way down. Her skin was on fire, her senses on high alert. The room was silent except for their labored breathing. Grabbing on her shoulders, Cassia pulled her sleeves down exposing her upper half, her gown pooling at her waist.

"You're so beautiful it hurts." Milo said as he watched her, his gaze turning dark with lust.

Bending down and taking one of her nipple into his mouth, a moan escaped her and the fluttering in her belly increased ten times more.

Milo hooked his one hand on her other leg and in one swift lift he had her straddling him. His face buried in her chest and still hadn't stopped his ministrations on her breast.

Cassia held closely to Celt, both arms around his neck as she noted impressingly that he only held her in one arm.

Slowly, Milo knelt down, pulling her fallen cloak and gently laying it the ground before laying Cassia on top of it.

Kissing her briefly on the lips, as his hands roamed her body. One hand snaking under her skirt, he almost moaned in pleasure to find her hot and wet for him.

Cassia had to close her eyes, the sensation were too much for her, his fingers slowly playing her like a musician to his instrument. The sounds coming out of her were hot and wanting. Suddenly, cold air hit her with a jolt and she had to chance a peak to find Celt, his head between her legs, face inches from the apex of her thigh.

"I need to taste you." Was the only thing he said before she felt the most amazing of sensations spread from between her thighs throughout her body, her toes curling in intense desire.

"God..I can't.." Cassia couldn't even form a coherent sentence, the sensations his mouth and tongue were causing were just too much, fire spread throughout she had to suppress her scream with her hand.

But Milo was not finished with her, after getting a taste of her how can one man want so much more? He watched her come down from her high, watching her come undone was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Slowly making his way up to her, Milo waited for her eyes to open, to look into those deep brown pools and see those expressive eyes again. Eyes that he would gladly stare into for all eternity.

"Are you alright love?"

Opening her eyes, getting herself reacquainted with her surroundings again, she found Celt bended over her form, watching her intently, "I have no words." A blush slowly creeping up her neck and cheeks.

"I'm not done with you yet." A similar smile appeared on his face and Cassia couldn't stop herself from swooning.

Here she was bared all in front of the man who had haunted her thoughts and after everything was said and done, she was only swooning now?

Milo eased up, removing his belt and then his black skirt and then his undergarments. He saw Cassia staring at him, drinking him all in.

"Like what you see?" smirk gracing his lips,

"You're beautiful." Cassia blurted out, blushing in embarassment.

"Not as beautiful as you, love." Climbing back up at her, he looked straight into her eyes trying to see any sign that she might change her mind, "Tell me if you want to stop, and I will stop."

"No. I want this. I need you. I've never been more sure of anything in my life." as Cassia sealed her lips against his and Milo could only groan in agreement.

Genlty nudging her legs apart, Milo settled between them his head poking at her entrance. Looking back up at her, "This is going to hurt." Seeing the fear in her eyes, Milo was impressed at how she quickly nodded, "I trust you" quickly tearing her eyes away at his impressive length and size all thought of wondering whether he would fit was casted away.

"Look at me. Just me." Staring intently into her eyes as he entered her in one swift move. Milo had to kiss her to suppress her cry.

Milo waited, watch as a single tear escaped her and he slowly kissed it away. He waited for her to get accustomed to him inside of her, she was so tight and hot all around him and he had to hold himself from thrusting into her again, a single nod from her was all it took, his resolve completely gone now.

Slowly pulling out, he slammed right back in earning him a cry and a moan. Milo repeated the same process and slowly they had settled into a rhythm, one that made him sweat, his moves becoming fast and frantic and Cassia clawing at his arms, avoiding his back. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Oh god.."

"Give it to me love. I want you to let go." As another wave of pure pleasure rocked Cassia from were they were joined to spread all throughout her body, her back arking in pleasure, a single cry escaping her lips.

Milo thrusted a few times before he followed with his own climax. Her scent and sounds becoming too much for him. His own heaven writhing beneath him.

Leaning down, avoiding to put all his weight on her, he leaned his head on her shoulder where he finally felt at home. In a long while, he finally felt like he belonged, accepted.

"Celt?" He heard her whisper, immediately snapping his head up. She had called him in his gladiator name, how funny must it have looked for them to reach this point not have the proper intorductions? A chuckle rose from his chest,looking back at her he saw her bewildered expression "Milo. My name is Milo."

"Oh." Heat rised to her cheeks embarassment quickly replacing the euphoria she had experienced, "But you can call me anything you want. I can be anything you want Cassia. You asked me to make you mine, without even realizing that I am already yours." Milo added, watching emotions pass through those brown pools. Her needs will always come first for him from now on. "I'm not heavy am I?" He asked, thinking he must have hurt her.

"No, stay. I kind of like it. I just want to test your name." Smiling at her gladiator sprawled on top of her. She was in such a good place she did not want to move.

"Then test away love." Kissing her on the lips and slowly pulling out of her, hearing her moan at the sudden loss of him. Smiling down at her.

Cassia sat up, crawling to where Milo was seated and straddling him.

"What is wrong?" She asked, seeing him bothered, it scared her. "Did I not please you?" Her own insecurites getting the best of her. Ofcourse, he is a gladiator. He probaly had women lined up every night and here she was an inexperienced virgin offering herself like a wanton whore.

"On the contrary, you please me too much," smiling down at her, "Your mine now, you know this right?"

"Yes. Let the moon and stars be our witnesses, that I, Cassia, is all yours. I will be yours and only yours forever." Kissing him hard, just like he had kissed her the first time. Leaving him breathless.

When she suddenly sat up, she took him in her hands and gently lead him towards her entrance and took him again, but this time they were both left speechless and breathless as their position left them both feeling new sensations. He was filling her completely, and he was hitting her spots she never knew existed.

Cassia followed her instinct and slowly sat up and sank down again, earning a grunt and a moan from Milo. His arm snaking around her waits guiding her movements, his other hand at the back of her neck holding her as he kissed her fiercely.

Both her arms on his shoulders for support as she took him all in.

Stars exploded behind her eyelids as another wave of pleasure rips through her holding Milo close as he finished and emptied himself inside of her.

It was some time later that Milo had to nudge her awake. She had fallen asleep in his arms, totally spent from their previous activities.

"You have to get dressed now, the sun will be rising soon."

"I do not want to go." Tightening her hold around his neck. She fell asleep listening to him tell stories about his past, about his family, his people and the encounter he had with the romans.

It was right after they both got dressed that her maid chose the moment to interupt them, "Milady, we need to go. It is almost dawn."

"I'll be right out." Turning her attention back to Milo, "I do not want to go. The Sentor plans to leave after the games and he will take me with him." Tears pooling in her eyes at the realization that her happiness was short lived.

"Wait for me. I will come and get you after the games." Milo promised her, now that he had her, no one was going take her from him.

"But how-?"

"Just promise me you will wait for me?" Looking into her eyes, Milo tried to convey his promise. A promise that he will grant both of their wishes. She gave up everything to be with him, save him, now it is his turn to act for her.

"I promise."pressing her lips to his again, before her maid dragged her out.

Milo turned his attention on her maid, "Take care of her, for me."

"You do not have to worry about anything milord. I will look after her."

Milo couldn't stop the astonishment on his face at being called that, he was never addressed in a such a way in his life.

"You are going to have to get used to that, if you are coming after milady." The maid gave one last kind smile before disappearing behind the turn.

Looking up at the night sky, he realized he finally found a reason to fight for, to live for. For the first time in his life, he finally felt alive.

0-0-0-0-0-0

First off i would like to apologize for the errors, i tried to proof read it a dozen times, but since im only uploading this on my pad, some must have escaped me. And if you noticed, i just had to end it here, your minds can continue the story from here on, i just couldn't bring myself to kill this two at the ending of the movie.

Reviews are most welcome.;) xoxo


End file.
